Fatigué de se cacher
by mandala7338
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry aime un certain rouquin... Mais pendant combien de temps encore pourra-t-il vivre en cachant son amour à sa famille et ses amis ? OS slash yaoï


**Titre : Tired to Hiding – Fatigué de se cacher TRADUCTION**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ni les personnages, ni l'univers (JKR et filiales) ni même l'histoire

**Auteur : AntoinetteD**

**Catégorie : romance **

**Rating : M (sexe explicite)**

**Avertissements : **Ceci est un **slash**, un **yaoi**, bref une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous convient pas, homophobe merci de sortir (en haut, à gauche, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper) **OS**

J'ai demandé l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduction, en l'absence de refus je publie.

* * *

And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me.  
When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

~ Idina Menzel

« Charlie ! » murmura Harry intensément, sa voix tendue par la passion et le besoin. Son corps tremblait pratiquement sous l'excitation.

Charlie leva les yeux, d'où ses lèvres et ses dents étaient en train de torturer la clavicule de Harry, et sourit : « Oui Harry ? »

Désirant avoir un air renfrogné, mais ne le pouvant pas trop à cause de tout le plaisir qui enflammait son corps, Harry grogna, « Dépêche-toi ... Ta famille va bientôt être de retour ! »

Le reste de la couvée Weasley était partie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rendre visite à Fred et George et faire quelques achats de Noël. Mme Weasley avait insisté pour que Harry vienne avec eux mais après avoir capturé le regard passionné de Charlie, Harry avait refusé en disant qu'il était trop fatigué. Cela semblait être les mots magiques parce que l'insistance de Mme Weasley s'était métamorphosée pour qu'il reste à la maison, tout en lui demandant s'il voulait une potion de guérison et de la soupe avant qu'elle ne parte.

Heureusement, Charlie avait été là pour l'assurer qu'il prendrait parfaitement soin de Harry. Bien sûr, seul Harry avait compris les lourds sous-entendus de ces mots et il avait à peine pu s'empêcher de sauter par-dessus le canapé pour baiser Charlie, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Mme Weasley était dans la pièce ou non.

Lorsque le corps de Charlie se pressa de nouveau fermement contre le sien, et que ses hanches se déplacèrent d'une manière coupable contre les siennes, Harry siffla et passa ses mains dans les cheveux rouge foncé qu'il était venu à adorer. Charlie les avait coupés court à l'automne, mais maintenant ils étaient hirsutes, dans le même genre de style désordonné qu'avait Harry.

Il pouvait entendre Charlie chuchoter quelque chose tranquillement alors qu'il faisait son chemin le long du cou et de la clavicule de Harry, il sourit : « Qu'est-ce que tu dis Amour ? »

Les yeux bleus se jetèrent sur lui, en brillant, « Je viens de réaliser à quel point je suis chanceux. »

Avec son cœur transformé en bouillie onctueuse, Harry se redressa un peu du grand frère de son meilleur ami et ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur lui avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Les lèvres de Charlie se frottaient sans ménagement contre ses lèvres, alors même qu'elles se déplaçaient doucement et gentiment. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissait vers la poitrine du rouquin pour se reposer au dessus de son cœur qui battait la chamade, Harry emmêlait l'autre dans les cheveux roux de son amant.

Charlie pris cela comme une incitation, il se pencha à la base du cul de Harry et le remonta, lui faisant s'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui fermement. Il poussa son aine à la rencontre des fesses de Harry, ce qui les firent haleter brusquement tous les deux.

Harry gémit bruyamment et se tenait serré le plus possible contre Charlie, « S'il te plaît Charlie, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ... »

Son amant jeta un bref regard sur son visage et caressa sa joue légèrement avant d'utiliser une main pour attraper sa baguette magique posée sur la table d'angle, à côté du mur où été plaqué Harry. Harry prit un moment pour s'émerveiller devant la force incroyable de Charlie puis son rouquin chuchota un sort rapide, et ils étaient tous deux nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu veux que j'utilise ma baguette ou je te prépare moi-même ? » murmura Charlie avec impatience, le besoin dans sa voix rauque devenant de plus en plus en plus clair après chaque mot qu'il disait.

« Utilise ta baguette magique. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! » souffla Harry, sa queue se frottant tortueusement contre les abdos épais de Charlie, chaque fois qu'ils parlaient. D'habitude, il aimait quand Charlie prenait le temps de le préparer avec ses doigts, l'étirant lentement et prodiguant toute son attention à la recherche de ce paquet de nerfs au fond de lui. Mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps. Mme Weasley avait dit que leur shopping ne serait pas long du tout, et qu'elle se dépêchait de revenir pour s'assurer qu'il se sentait mieux.

Et puisque Charlie était inflexible sur le fait que sa famille ne devait rien savoir sur eux, ils devaient se presser avant que Mme Weasley, M. Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Hermione soient de retour.

Avec un grognement de déception, Charlie appuya le bout de sa baguette sur le trou de Harry et lui chuchota trois sorts rapides, pour le lubrifier, l'étirer et le nettoyer. Harry frissonna à l'étrange sensation de balayage qui le picota en-bas et se hissa un peu, juste assez pour que Charlie puisse positionner son érection devant son trou. Prenant une demi-seconde pour sentir la vaste étendue du rouquin, la grande queue s'appuyant de façon suppliante contre lui, Harry laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

Appuyant ses lèvres, rudement contre Harry, Charlie se repoussa rapidement, se gaînant complètement à l'intérieur du brun qui jura. Harry pleurnicha à nouveau face à la sensation de son amant le remplissant complètement et ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit Charlie murmurer son nom.

Les yeux bleus le regardaient avec une légère inquiétude, et sa voix rauque demanda : « Tu as mal ? »

Avec un petit sourire Harry secoua la tête, « Non Amour, c'était juste trop long. »

Charlie lui fit un sourire triste avant de commencer à pousser et à bouger d'avant en arrière lentement. La décision d'un amour lent ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Cela n'était jamais le cas quand leurs passions prenaient autant de place. Et bientôt, Harry était arqué contre le mur, son visage brillant de sueur alors que Charlie frappait en lui, laissant échapper de bas grognements à chaque poussée.

Les yeux de Harry, un peu vide, pouvaient à peine voir qu'une seule chose à travers le brouillard de l'excitation brumeuse qui s'étirait en couche épaisse tout autour d'eux, et c'était les yeux bleus de Charlie, qui se relevaient souvent vers son visage, l'amour clairement inscrit en eux. Il se sentait comme s'il planait à cause d'une drogue hallucinogène, mais il savait que ce n'était pas un sort ou une drogue qui le faisait se sentir si fort, c'était Charlie, sa propre dépendance personnelle.

Autrefois, Harry pensait qu'il ne serait jamais assez faible pour se laisser devenir accro à quelque chose. Quel idiot il était. Parce que pendant l'été, après sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Harry était venu pour rester avec les Weasley, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il avait été agréablement surpris de trouver le second fils aîné Weasley qui allait rester pendant l'été aussi. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment communiqué avec Charlie et il avait été surpris quand il avait réalisé à quel point il était attiré par l'homme plus âgé.

Il avait hésité pendant les premières semaines, tournant autour de l'homme, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses sentiments. Mais il était inévitable qu'ils se retrouvent seuls sur la petite propriété Weasley. Cela avait été une chaude journée d'été et Harry avait décidé de descendre au petit ruisseau en bordure de la propriété. Il s'était consumé de surprise quand il avait vu que Charlie était déjà là, torse nu. Il serait parti mais Charlie l'avait déjà remarqué et l'avait invité à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ils avaient parlé facilement pendant quelques heures avant que Charlie pense qu'il serait amusant de traîner Harry dans l'eau pour le tremper. Ils avaient lutté de façon ludique mais Harry ne faisait vraiment pas le poids face au fortement musclé dresseur de dragon. Assez rapidement, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux mouillés et dégoulinants pendant un étrange instant, Harry s'était arrêté de rire et avait regardé l'eau s'écoulant de la poitrine de l'homme plus âgé, son corps épais et beau brillant avec l'eau miroitante et la transpiration. Il avait rencontré le regard de Harry, la chaleur dans ses yeux était tout aussi forte que celle de Harry. Cette intensité avait effrayé Harry, il avait fait mine de s'enfuir mais une main sur son épaule l'avait arrêté, par un simple petit contact.

Charlie l'avait retourné vers lui, et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées avant que Harry eût même la possibilité de fermer les yeux. Mais au moment où Harry avait sentit la chaleur de l'homme plus âgé, ses lèvres enflammées contre lui, il avait fondu dans l'étreinte. Le premier baiser avait été incroyable, ses sentiments intenses lui montèrent à la tête et se transformèrent en une excitation brûlante. Le corps de Charlie pressé contre le sien était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et ce dont il voulait toute sa vie semblait-il.

Une forte poussée directement sur sa prostate fit revenir Harry au présent et il haleta bruyamment, sentant son orgasme monter rapidement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les larges épaules de Charlie et il frissonna. Charlie sentit son frisson et leva les yeux, des yeux hagards par la passion, « Attend juste un peu Harry. »

« Je-je ne peux pas ... » haleta Harry. Ses yeux louchaient sous l'effort d'essayer de retenir un orgasme.

« Bébé, juste un instant de plus. » Les lèvres de Charlie revendiquèrent Harry et il l'embrassa avidement.

Harry détestait repousser Charlie, mais l'ajout de ses coups de langue aux poussées de ses hanches était juste de la torture. Il put dire, après quelques minutes de plus, que Charlie était près de venir, la façon dont il continuait de mordre sa lèvre et la pression accrue des claquements de ses hanches avaient toujours été des signes sûrs.

Au moment où il était sur le point de lâcher prise sur son propre orgasme, un rugissement dans la cheminée du salon annonça que le réseau de cheminette s'ouvrait. Charlie lui lança un regard étonné et retira son érection hors de lui, avec un air frustré sur le visage. Harry gémit à la sensation de vide qui l'envahit et à la brusque coupé de son orgasme.

« Je suis désolé bébé. » murmura Charlie, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe de l'oreille de Harry, puis il agita sa baguette et leurs vêtements réapparurent sur leurs dos rougis et en sueur.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils, son humeur s'enflammant. Si Charlie pouvait juste être un peu plus honnête avec sa famille au sujet de leur relation, ils n'auraient pas à se faufiler partout, à la recherche de moments opportuns pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Et il ne serait pas trempé de sueur et tremblant de désir.

Il ferma les yeux, déterminé à chasser son érection. Charlie fit un bruit frustré et l'attira dans la cuisine. « Nous devons agir naturellement Harry. »

Cette fois, Harry fit une mine renfrognée, son regard se fixant sur Charlie, « Évidemment. »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ils pouvaient entendre des grands bruits sourds sur le sol alors que les Weasley et Hermione arrivaient. « Harry chéri, où est-tu ? » appela Mme Weasley.

« Ici maman, on est dans la cuisine. » l'appela Charlie, assis à la table en face de Harry, qui tentait d'effacer le froncement de sourcils de son visage. Alors Charlie lui lança un regard triste et la tension disparu de son corps, il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Charlie ... Pas quand il le regardait comme ça. C'était le seul inconvénient de l'aimer. Il était tellement sacrément irrésistible.

En plus, il avait encore une érection étonnamment dure comme la pierre pour continuer à le distraire. Il serra ses jambes, bien collées l'une contre l'autre, avec une grimace, et plaqua un sourire heureux sur son visage avant que Mme Weasley ne rentre. Elle lui sourit comme elle posait ses sacs et demanda « Tu te sens mieux Harry ? »

« Oh oui, énormément mieux. » D'après le petit sourire satisfait menaçant d'éclater sur le visage de Charlie, il semblait qu'il avait compris l'attaque sous-jacente de sarcasme des propos de Harry.

Mme Weasley leur sourit alors qu'elle rangeait ses courses, « Ah bon ! J'espère que Charlie ne t'as pas trop embêté ? »

Harry rougit furieusement et était sur le point de répondre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait quand Charlie parla, ses lèvres étirées dans un grand sourire: « Oh non maman, je me suis assuré qu'il reste en forme tout le temps. »

Un rire hystérique jaillit hors de la bouche de Harry et Mme Weasley lui lança un regard étrange, « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas fatigué chéri ? »

« Vous savez, je devrais probablement dormir un peu plus. » Harry dodelina de la tête, tira sa chemise vers le bas et se leva. Seulement pour essayer de boitiller hors de la pièce comme si rien n'allait de travers pour lui.

« Bien sûr Harry ! J'enverrai quelqu'un te réveiller pour le dîner. » lui lança Mme Weasley.

Avec un bref signe de tête, Harry se dépêcha, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Les Weasley lui avait donné une chambre durant l'été, l'ancienne chambre de Ron d'ailleurs, tandis que Ron était déplacé dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Sa chambre était très simple, comprenant sa malle, une commode et un lit king size avec une couverture de couleur vert tendre. Charlie lui avait dit que la couverture était presque de la même nuance de vert que ses yeux.

Souriant à ce souvenir, Harry retomba sur le lit et regarda le plafond, son érection se fanant enfin. Il ferma les yeux, laissa des images de Charlie flotter devant ses ses yeux et sourit. Il aimait Charlie, il l'aimait vraiment. Il aimait la façon dont l'homme plus âgé souriait bizarrement, la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il riait, et la façon dont il faisait se sentir Harry en sécurité avec lui. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire se sentir en sécurité aussi.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus Charlie refusait de parler d'eux aux autres, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il détestait mentir à ses meilleurs amis et aux gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, leur mentant directement sous leur nez. Et le fait que Charlie ne se sentent pas suffisamment à l'aise pour parler à quiconque d'eux était ahurissant pour Harry.

Ils étaient amoureux, si passionnément, comme M. et Mme Weasley, comme Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi le cacher ? Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Harry ne penchait pas beaucoup pour cette théorie, parce que le monde des sorciers était beaucoup plus ouvert sur ce type de relations que les moldus et parce que Charlie était connu pour avoir eu des amants masculins auparavant ... Peut-être que c'était à cause de _qui_ il était ... Il était Harry Potter, dix-huit ans et le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Peut-être que Charlie ne voulait pas être dans les tabloïds, connu sous le nom de l'amant mature de Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son frère cadet.

Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais il était si prudent quand il s'agissait de préserver sa vie privée hors de la vue du public. Après tout, il avait gardé le fait que lui et Draco Malfoy étaient devenus des amis l'année précédente. Ce qui aurait été une énorme nouvelle pour les médias, lui, ami avec un ancien Mangemort, le garçon qui avait eu un énorme rôle dans la mort d'Albus. Mais personne n'en avait eu connaissance en dehors des plus proches et plus fiables amis et la famille.

Il pouvait garder un secret quand il le fallait ... Mais il haïssait que quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que son amour soit gardé secret vis à vis de ses meilleurs amis et de la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait être pris de vertige en public, merde, il voulait tenir la main de Charlie quand ils étaient avec leurs amis. Honnêtement Harry doutait que quiconque aurait un problème avec ça ! Putain, Hermione et Ron étaient connus pour le faire dans le salon ou dans la salle à manger avant le dîner. Ce n'était pas comme si Charlie allait le prendre directement sur une maudite table pendant le petit déjeuner.

Prenant un moment pour imaginer cette «très» intrigante scène, Harry se sentit peu peu dérivé dans le sommeil, et il y tomba heureusement. Il voulait rêver à ce qui se serait passé si lui et Charlie n'avait pas été interrompus plus tôt.

Sentant des lèvres sur son cou et pensant que c'était juste une partie de son rêve, Harry tendit le cou plus loin et laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. La légère morsure dans son cou et une main qui se glissait en descendant dans son pantalon firent ouvrir les yeux à Harry. C'était trop bon pour être un rêve.

Effectivement, une odeur musquée, des cheveux roux fût la première chose que Harry vit. Il sourit légèrement et leva la main pour caresser les boucles douces. Charlie leva la tête et lui sourit, « Hey la marmotte. »

« Mm quelle heure est-il ? »

« Bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je suis venu un peu plus tôt. » Les yeux bleus de Charlie brillaient joyeusement tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour du sexe de Harry qui durcit.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir et resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'arqua vers le haut dans sa main, se frottant dedans. « Oh, et pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Je veux te voir ... et te goûter quand tu viens. Ça fait trop longtemps. »

« Presque une semaine. » Harry voulait que sa voix résonne de façon accusatrice, mais elle sembla toute douce et suppliante.

« Je suis désolé amour. » Charlie semblait vraiment confus.

Un peu impatient, Harry souleva encore les hanches dans la main de l'homme plus âgé et fit la moue. Charlie gloussa devant l'air complètement dévergondé du jeune brun et commença à déplacer sa main lentement. Il s'assura de faire frôler ses articulations contre les boules de Harry à chaque mouvement de sa main et très bientôt, son sang bouillait presque violemment.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse Harry ? »

«Ça m'est égal !, je veux juste que tu me fasses venir Charlie. »

« Oh toi mon cœur ! Dieu Harry quand tu parles comme ça ... Comment puis-je résister ? » Charlie grogna d'une manière séduisante, ses yeux de plus en plus sombres dans la luxure et son poing se déplaça plus rapidement.

S'arquant sur le lit, Harry gémit, à moitié avec un petit rire. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre et il en voulait plus ! Il regrettait qu'ils ne puissent faire plus ! Il voulait sentir Charlie en lui ! Son très à l'écoute amant sembla le pressentir parce qu'il enleva sa main, commença à déboutonner le jeans de Harry et le lui arracha. Il se glissa sous la couverture douce et ensuite sa bouche, tellement chaude et humide, suçait Harry profondément, puis son doigt long, épais, poussait dans le trou encore élargit de Harry.

Essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort, Harry ferma les yeux alors que le plaisir enflammait son corps. Charlie savait exactement quoi faire avec sa langue, ses dents et son doigt, en les déplaçant de façon rapide, presque rudement. Sa main gauche s'étira jusqu'à tordre ses mamelons, le faisant se tortiller abondamment et gémir bruyamment. « Oh Charlie ... »

S'arrachant du brun, le rouquin souleva la tête hors de la couverture et sourit à Harry, « Regarde-toi ... Bon sang, je pense que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que toi en ce moment, pratiquement sur le point de jouir ! »Son doigt faisait toujours des ravages sur Harry, alors qu'il le bougeait dans et hors de lui.

Harry cligna des yeux dans un moment de clarté et soupira, « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Battant des paupières de surprise, le visage de Charlie fondit dans un doux sourire, « Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

« Je t'aime. » Les mots de Harry montèrent dans les aigus à la fin, et furent beaucoup plus fort, comme Charlie trouva finalement le paquet de nerfs au fond de lui.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps après ça à Harry pour finalement atteindre un long orgasme, pas après que Charlie trouva sa prostate et continua à frapper le bout de son doigt contre elle. Harry gémit bruyamment et sentit son corps trembler violemment. La bouche de Charlie était de retour sur son érection et lapait volontiers sa semence, un bourdonnement de satisfaction vibrant à travers son corps. Son esprit monta à travers les étoiles et la seule chose qui pouvait le ramener sur Terre était les yeux bleus de Charlie verrouillés sur lui, regardant avec étonnement la vision orgasmique peinte sur le visage de Harry.

Une fois qu'il fût de retour sur Terre, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Charlie et l'embrassa légèrement, « Oh Charlie ... »

Souriant malicieusement, Charlie l'embrassa sur le front, là où était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de voir ça ? »

« Une semaine ? » plaisanta Harry.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose en retour, et le connaissant, ce serait sarcastique ... Mais les mots ne sortirent jamais, car avant de pouvoir parler, la voix douce de Hermione appela du bas de l'escalier, un étage en dessous, « Harry ? Charlie ? Il est l'heure de dîner, nous vous attendons ! »

Immédiatement, Charlie se redressa comme s'il avait été piqué et regarda autour de lui rapidement, la main déjà à la recherche de sa baguette. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il la pointa vers la porte et Harry put l'entendre se verrouiller. Le bruit de la porte se verrouillant résonna fortement dans les oreilles de Harry. Il était presque le symbole du verrouillage que Charlie posait sur eux, enfermant au loin leur amour mutuel. Il fronça les sourcils tristement et détourna ostensiblement les yeux.

Charlie dut remarquer son expression, car il fronça les sourcils aussi et se blottit un peu plus près, «Harry ... ? »

« Pourquoi non, Charlie ?! Je ne peux pas plus supporter le mensonge ! Je ne supporte plus de cacher quelque chose d'aussi monumental à mes amis et à ta famille ... La famille dont je me suis toujours considéré comme faisant partie ! »

« Monumental ? Tu as relu le dictionnaire ? »

« Je ne veux pas plaisanter Charlie ! Je veux la vérité. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de révéler notre amour ? » Harry butta d'émotion sur la dernière partie.

S'asseyant, Charlie regarda Harry avec étonnement : « Tu crois que j'ai peur de révéler ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non ! Jamais Harry ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ce que tu croyais ... » Charlie chuchotait pour lui-même maintenant. Quand il regarda de nouveau dans les yeux un peu craintifs de Harry, les yeux de Charlie flamboyaient, « Harry, je n'ai pas peur de dire aux gens que je t'aime. Est-il possible pour toi de croire que je veux, et ce égoïstement donc, juste te garder rien que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres personnes, même nos amis et la famille le sachent, car alors ils auraient eu quelque chose que je convoite tant. Ils commenceraient à te voir, toi, tel que je te vois. Le Harry que j'aime, celui qui contemple doucement ceux qu'il aime et celui qui est si beau que ça fait mal de le regarder trop longtemps. »

Harry était à bout de souffle au moment où Charlie se tut et se sentait comme s'il ne méritait pas d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux qui l'aimait lui, de tout le monde ! Charlie lut dans ses yeux et sourit : « Tu vois ... c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Comme tu penses que tu ne mérites pas l'amour sincère et profond que les gens ont pour toi. Comment peut-on résister ? Je voulais te garder enfermer et en sécurité tout entier rien que pour moi. »

« Charlie ... »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels soucis Harry ! » Cette fois les mots de Charlie étaient un peu réprobateurs, bien que ses yeux scintillaient. « Mais maintenant que je le sais, j'ai l'intention de le rectifier ! » Charlie embrassa par surprise ses lèvres rapidement, mais profondément, avant de bondir hors du lit et, tirant sur le bras de Harry, il le traîna hors du lit et le mît debout.

« Tu devrais peut-être boutonner et remonter ton jeans Harry. » Charlie se mit à rire, alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la porte, l'ouvrant sans magie cette fois.

Harry le suivait dans un état confus d'hébétude, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les yeux pétillants de Charlie. La main de Charlie emprisonnait la sienne alors qu'il guidait Harry pour descendre les escaliers et il fredonnait presque quand il l'emmena à travers le salon et la porte de la salle à manger. Il tira Harry vers lui et le poussa vers la porte. Il regarda sévèrement dans les yeux de Harry et dit clairement et un peu bruyamment, « Il se trouve que je t'aime et je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais, tu comprends ? »

« D'accord. » s'entendit dire Harry. Il était encore un peu confus par l'expression brillante et enthousiaste de Charlie.

Charlie l'attira à nouveau et sourit quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, le son du cliquetis des couverts et de la famille qui parlait avec plaisir dans la grande pièce les enveloppant.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers eux comme ils entraient dans la salle, Charlie tira d'un coup sec Harry à l'intérieur avec sa main. Sept paires d'yeux descendirent lentement et sûrement vers leurs mains jointes avant de s'écarquiller légèrement. Le rouquin de Harry sourit et se racla la gorge : « J'ai une annonce. J'ai été complètement et terriblement égoïste pendant ces sept derniers mois. »

Les yeux Mme Weasley s'élargirent et elle balbutia, « E-égoïste ? Comment ça ? »

« J'ai gardé quelque chose ... Ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour moi-même et je ne savais pas combien cela lui faisait du mal. Eh donc, je ne peux foutrement pas me permettre de continuer n'est ce pas ? Non. Donc, je veux que vous sachiez tous que je suis éperdument, passionnément amoureux de Harry James Potter et très heureux de l'être. Et je ne vois pas que cela prenne fin. Donc il faudra vous habituer à nous voir nous embrasser longuement sur le canapé, et au fait qu'il déménage dans ma chambre. Quand je retournerai en Roumanie j'ai l'entière intention de l'amener avec moi ... Eh bien, si il est prêt, bien sûr. » Charlie baissa des yeux spéculatifs vers Harry, puis sourit devant la mâchoire détendue et l'expression choquée sur son visage.

Le choc parcourut le corps de Harry et le réchauffa complètement. Il savait qu'il était rouge, rouge comme un camion de pompier et il ferma la bouche. Il se racla la gorge et regarda autour de la pièce complètement silencieuse. Les bouches de M. et Mme Weasley étaient fermées, leurs yeux rivés sur les mains jointes de Harry et Charlie, si semblables aux leurs qui était posées sur la table. Ginny les regardait avec étonnement, ses yeux écarquillés, tandis que les jumeaux leur portaient un même sourire sardonique. Les dernières, et peut-être plus importantes, personnes, Ron et Hermione avaient des expressions opposées. Ron avait une expression choquée et était très blanc, tandis que Hermione avait un sourire béat et connaisseur, comme si elle savait déjà et avait attendu qu'ils l'avouent.

Après un long et très tendu moment, la pièce éclata sous les bruit de chaises raclant le sol, des exclamations heureuses de Mme Weasley, des félicitations calmes de M. Weasley, et des hurlements de loup des jumeaux. Après avoir réussi à repousser l'étreinte de Mme Weasley, Harry entendit distinctement Hermione dire à Ginny, « Tu me dois dix Gallions. »

La voix de Ron appela de la table, « Hey, est-ce que cela signifie que Harry est comme mon beau-frère ou quelque chose comme ça ? Génial ! »

Harry se mit à rire alors que le bonheur l'envahissait et il sentit la grande main sur la sienne se resserrer. Il leva les yeux et vit le sourire heureux de Charlie, il lui sourit en retour et articula, _je t'aime tellement_.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » répondit Charlie, sans se soucier de parler haut et fort.

Toutes les filles dans la salle leurs firent des ooh et des aahh, tandis que les hommes rougissaient derrière leurs mains. Les jumeaux firent tinter leurs fourchettes sur leurs verres en cristal et les mirent au défi : « Donnez-vous un baiser ! Allez-y ! »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel puis haussa les épaules vers Harry qui rougissait comme un fou à nouveau : « Quant dis-tu Harry ? Faut-il leur donner un spectacle ? »

« Pourrais-je jamais refuser un baiser de toi ? » murmura Harry, sachant que son amant l'entendrait.

Avec un grand sourire Charlie se baissa et abaissa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le baiser commença doucement, mais Harry l'approfondit, se mettant debout sur la pointe des pieds et en se poussant plus en avant. Il était urgent d'exprimer sa reconnaissance et combien il aimait passionnément Charlie lui aussi. Charlie sembla le comprendre puisqu'il permis au baiser de continuer, ne se reculant que pour murmurer : « Je ne peux pas attendre pour rester toujours avec toi. »

« Pour toujours » promis Harry quand il se recula finalement, ses yeux verts miroitant vivement derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux profonds et bien évidemment amoureux de Charlie. Il ne serait jamais triste un seul jour de sa vie du moment qu'il pourrait regarder quotidiennement dans ces yeux pour le reste de sa vie.

Et il ne le fut jamais.


End file.
